


Technoblade’s Symphony

by ValWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: When Tommy betrayed him and joined Tubbo’s side Technoblade came to a few...Realizations*Spoilers for January 5th stream*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 516





	Technoblade’s Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start this by saying I DONT think Techno is in the wrong. The only person who I think is wrong, who is a villain on the SMP is Dream. I am, in fact, a Technoblade apologist. Im an everyone-but-Dream apologist really. When watching the stream I got the urge to write this though.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears. They stood in the crater that once was the community house. One he knew Tommy didn’t blow up. Tommy wouldn’t lie to him. ~~Tommy wouldn’t betray him~~

”I’m with Tubbo” those three words sent Technoblade’s word to a screeching halt. The voices even seemed to silence for a moment before picking up at lightning speed. Sentence after sentence filled his mind while he stood surrounded by people seconds from a mental breakdown but he couldn’t break. There were too many voices. Too many eyes on him. He took a deep breath. Technoblade didn’t die, and he certainly didn’t have a panic attack in front of the population of an entire country. “Perhaps I wasn’t clear yesterday Tommy” he took a step forward standing in front of Tommy. Not his brother, he was Phil’s son but never his brother. Technoblade never considered Phil his father. Not the same way Wilbur and Tommy had.   
  
No he stood in front of his partner. A friend. Someone he had just started to trust and respect. How stupid of him, to finally trust someone other than Phil. To finally care about someone. He should have known Tommy wouldn’t stick with him. He’d always go back to Tubbo- fucking Tubbo. His friend that exiled him. He stared down at Tommy, betrayal and hurt swirling his mind but he kept his appearance emotionless. “When I said I was going to destroy L’Manburg, and that you didn’t have to help me, I meant you could sit it out. Not switch sides and go against me!”   
  


Tommy took a small step back towards Tubbo. His eyes darted around as they had been for the last few minutes. The boy was clearly going through it mentally. “Technoblade” Tommy made eye contact with him. His axe, Technoblade’s axe, hung loosely in his grip like he lost the will to fight. “Im worse than everyone I hated” 

“Tommy think hard before you make this decision” he grabbed Tommy’s shoulders. “Technoblade I know what I’ve done and I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be like Dream. I- I don’t want to be like“ he cut himself off, voice faltering. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. _I don’t want to be like you.  
_

Technoblade reeled back at that. Tommy didn’t want to be like Dream, that was understandable. When he said, well implied, he didn’t want to be like Techno, it hurt. Why did it hurt? He wasn’t his brother. He was just Phil’s son. His opinion didn’t matter.. so why did it hurt?

In the same sentence he compared Techno to Dream. Surely he didn’t mean that. He was an anarchist, he lived for chaos and destruction. But he wasn’t like _Dream._ Dream was manipulative and treated Tommy like shit. Technoblade would never do that. He’d never blow Tommy’s things up or hit him. He’d never trick Tommy into thinking no one cared about him. Push him to seeing suicide as the only way out. Technoblade was the one who helped Tommy when the boy showed up at his house, bruised and starving. Alone. Very alone. 

Technoblade was not like _that._ Was he? _‘You want to be a hero Tommy? Then **die like one.**_ _”_ His own words echoed through his head. He wasn’t like Dream. _Tommy watching fearfully as he summoned the withers. The withers that hurt him- that blew up what little remained of his home and left burns on his skin._ Technoblade was not like Dream 

Dream’s hand landed on his shoulder. A wicked smile on his face. The same smile that was on Techno’s face when he summoned the withers. Techno wasn’t like Dream. Techno was not like Tommy’s _abuser_. 

Tommy flinched when he moved too fast, or raised his voice. Phil never made him flinch. Tommy always stared at him warily even when he first joined the server. Tommy was happy when he joined, yelling ecstatically about Techno helping Pogtopia. To anyone else it seemed like he was nothing but glad. Techno still noticed the way he looked at him from the start. A hint of fear in his eyes. A fair emotion, Technoblade was a ruthless killer. Everyone knew it. 

Surely Tommy knew Techno would never really hurt him. He wouldn’t hurt the boy he grew up with. Phil’s son. Not his brother. But he wouldn’t hurt Phil’s youngest son. He stared at the broken boy in front of him. He’d be lying if he said he had nothing to do with it. He’d killed Tommy’s best friend, fought him in the pit after just a little encouragement from a deranged Wilbur. Summoned the withers. Taunted him his first day of exile. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t cause a single scar on the boys skin. The boy who was sixteen. Phil’s son. 

He hurt Tommy.

He was just like Dream. 


End file.
